


Healer, Heal Thy Friends

by SherlockRiverHekate



Series: A Thread Between Realms [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor both get injured doing something they shouldn't be. They turn to Rachel for help. Links in with the story 'A Thread Between Realms' but set before that story.  Can be read separately</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki

“What have you done now?” I asked, glancing up from the book I was writing in.   
“What makes you think I have done the something?” He replied, resting a hand on the wooden table top. I closed the book and looked up to see the person in front of me.  
“Your footfalls were uneven as you entered the room, you’re leaning rather than resting on the table, and the thread of magic we share is thrumming with pain,” I stated, “Oh, and you’re bleeding on the floor.”  
He leaned down in surprise, a few drops of blood falling from an unseen cut and hitting the wooden floor.  
“Yes, well,” the young man cleared his throat, “Could you assist in healing me?”   
I sighed and stood up, motioning for Loki to go sit down.

He sank into the chair, leaving his left leg out straight.   
“Okay, what did you do?” I asked, rolling my sleeves up.   
“I have a nasty cut on my leg,” He replied, “and I think I may have taken a blow to the head.”  
I leant down, brushing a loose strand of black hair back off his head.  
“Look at me,” I ordered, staring into his green eyes, looking for signs of concussion. His pupils were normal and he didn’t seem dazed.   
“No concussion,” I told him, kneeling down to look at his leg. The demi god rolled his pant leg up, revealing a deep cut about 10cm long. I grimaced as I started wiping some of the excess blood off with a strip of material that I had been using to hold my hair back. 

“How did you do this?” I asked in amazement. This was no small accident.   
“Well, Hogun had heard of a bligesnipe in the forest. Thor and the others thought that it would be a good idea to go hunting it. Of course, I went with them for their own sake. It came up behind Fandral and I went to stop it from gouging him. For my efforts I got a claw in the leg and I stumbled and fell.”  
I felt the magic flow out of me and sink into his skin, the flesh knitting over and the skin healing.  
“How are the others then?” I asked drily, pulling the leg of his pants back down and standing back up.  
“I believe they are fine,” he replied, “Or at least they elected to take care of their injuries themselves.” Loki stood, testing his leg and seeing how badly his head hurt. Seeing that he could walk, he bowed to me and took my hand.  
I pressed a small capsule into his palm, “For your headache.”  
He kissed my hand and turned to leave.  
“Will I see you at dinner?” He asked.  
I smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. “Is that a question or a command, my prince?” I whispered in his ear.  
“A request,” He answered before departing.


	2. Thor

“Brother,” Thor’s voice called out from the corridor outside our room, “May I enter?”  
I was part way through changing into sleeping wear. A long tunic top and soft pants, a habit I had picked up in Midgard and had yet to change since I had returned. Loki looked over at me, checking to see if I would object to the elder prince’s presence. I shrugged one shoulder, pulling my top on and sliding on a pair of shoes.  
“Come in, Thor,” Loki called out.   
Thor walked in, Mjolnir in hand. At first I didn’t notice any difference, but after looking closely I noticed his large frame was shaking ever so slightly and there were a few scratches and bruises on his bare arms.   
“What is the matter?” Loki asked, narrowing his eyes at Thor.  
“I would like the assistance of Lady Rachel,” Thor admitted.   
“And why did you think to come here first?” Loki asked, despite the fact he was correct in his assumption.  
“Brother, the entire castle is aware of your sleeping arrangement,” Thor countered, “ I would not worry, the All-father has voiced no opposition and mother believes you as good as married.”  
It was no secret in Asgard that there was a close friendship between the younger prince and myself. And most of the castle knew how that friendship had changed since my return from Midgard. Loki and I were bonded, in more ways than one.   
“What is it that you require of me, Thor?” I asked leaning against a wall.   
“I need a healer’s help,” He replied.   
“This would not be the first time that I’ve had to patch up one of the Asgardian prince’s,” I smiled lightly, rolling my eyes at Loki, as I walked over to the other demigod, calling my magic awake.   
“I would not require your assistance as often if my brother did not insist on dragging me on his hunting trips,” Loki replied wryly.  
“What happened?” I asked Thor, ignoring Loki and doing a preliminary examination of him for injuries.   
“I was battling a nidhogg,” Thor admitted, a little guiltily.   
“You do know that we were specifically told not to go after the nidhogg,” Loki replied drily.   
“I am aware of that, Loki,” Thor replied, wincing as I sent magic a little deeper into him, looking for internal injuries.   
“You have venom in a few cuts,” I said to him, “I’ll have to try and clear it.

I turned to Loki and nearly fell over, the room spinning slightly.   
“Are you alright?” he asked in concern, putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me.   
I nodded, “I am tired and this uses a large amount of energy,” I sighed.  
Loki walked me over to his, well our, bed and sat me down.   
“Thor, come over here,” He demanded, and obediently his elder brother made his way over to where I was seated.  
“Are you able to draw on my magic?” Loki asked, stretching out beside me.   
I smiled at him, drawing his hand to my shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on my head, and I turned my attention to Thor.   
The room glowed with a red light, a very faintly edged with green. The red light wrapped around Thor’s muscular figure, slowly sinking into his skin. After a few minutes, the magic going in was becoming increasingly more green, while the magic being pulled out was a muddy brown colour. I could feel every muscle in my body shaking, and vaguely noticed that Loki had shifted. I was now leaning against him, his pale arms bare and wrapped around me, holding me up. The cloying feeling suddenly disappeared, leaving the air fresh and clean for me to breathe. I gasped and opened my eyes wide. The venom had been cleaned from trying to poison Thor, and he beamed at me, fully healed. I collapsed against Loki’s warm body, exhausted but proud of my work. 

“Lady Rachel,” Thor stood and stretched, “I thank you.”  
I nodded, mumbling something. My arms were too heavy to lift and I could feel my eyes sliding shut. In only a matter of moments I was fast asleep. 

“Loki, I would speak with you outside,” Thor picked up his hammer and made his way to the door of Loki’s chambers. Gently Loki slipped off the bed and made to follow his brother.   
“What is it that you wish to speak of?” He asked with a groan. Healing Thor had taken a lot of energy from him as well.   
“I would advise you to make your relationship with Lady Rachel official,” Thor said, his loud voice quiet for once.  
Loki straightened, his green eyes sparkling and he drew himself up.  
“I do not believe my love life is any concern of yours,” He said calmly.   
“Brother, you know this will come to public attention eventually,” Thor replied, “I would only ask you to spare Rachel that attention.”  
Loki kept his mask of calm, but he was thinking about the Thunder god’s words.  
“Do you really think our father would allow a simple healer to be the consort of a prince?” Loki’s voice was slightly mocking, masking his worry.   
“You would marry her, then?” Thor asked gently.  
“Eventually, yes,” Loki replied simply. Thor was not surprised by his brother’s response. Rachel and his brother had been friends for a long while, since Loki had started having lessons with Frigga for magic. He had watched them closely, and noticed how the dark haired prince preferred her company over that of most others. It did not surprise Thor that the god of mischief and the dark haired healer were a couple, he had seen the effect her assignment on Midgard had taken on his younger brother.   
“Mother knows how deeply your affections run, and her affection for you,” Thor pointed out, resting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You have my full support. She is my friend also, and I would see you happy brother.”  
Loki ducked his head, a silent acknowledgement of his brother’s support.  
I cannot see a reason for father to deny this,” With a final clap on the younger man’s shoulder, the blonde god walked off.   
“Good night, Loki,” he called cheerfully over his shoulder.  
The dark haired god leant against the wall a minute, sorting through what had just been said. He took a deep breath, worry lines creasing his forehead. He then stood up straight and returned to his room. Lying on the bed, curled in on herself, lay Rachel. With a smile, Loki walked over, removing his coat and changing for bed. Gently he made his way into his bed, pulling the sleeping healer into his arms. Smiling he lifted the green sheets over both of them.  
“Sleep well, princess.”


End file.
